Touzoku no Gotham
by lalchan
Summary: Ryou was used to waking up and not knowing where he was. That didn't mean he liked it.
1. Chapter 1

Set after Battle City . . . I think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Batman

Warning: I had caffeine before I wrote this.

Ryou was kind of used to waking up and not knowing where he was. It had become almost a habit to him- a rather bad one at that- ever since he had received the Millennium Ring from his father.

What he was _not _used to, was waking up in another country.

In a Mental Hospital, of all places.

Actually, now that he thought about it, it _wasn't_ a mental hospital.

It was an Insane Asylum.

For _criminals._

His first thought was, _Koe was finally caught._ Koe being his 'name' for the voice(very original, since koe _translated_ as voice). It probably wasn't a very good sign of sanity if he was blaming memory and placement problems on a voice in his head, but he had given up denial and trying to explain things 'logically' ever since he had met Yugi, and Mou Hitori no Yugi. Finding another person with almost the same problem as him had been very cathartic.

The doctors had been confused to say the least.

"You remember nothing of the events that lead you here?" They asked him, over and over again.

Ryou had nodded, said yes, and stressed his Japanese accent enough that he got away with pretending not to understand some of what they were saying. Also, randomly blurting out Japanese phrases from time to time helped.

The doctors seemed convinced, but they were entirely unwilling to let him go. Or tell him what Koe had done in his 'absence.' Ryou was not a habitual liar, but he wasn't about to go along with whatever the spirit of the ring was doing(actually, it had crossed his mind that this wasn't some complex plot, and the Touzoko-Ou had finally actually been caught, but he quickly dismissed those thoughts), so he also feigned ignorance concerning his alternate 'personality.'

He answered questions as 'best' he could:

"What was your childhood like?"

"It is, how you say . . . difficurutu?"

And he tried his best to ignore everyone else.

Which, was rather hard actually. There was the man with green hair, who laughed a _lot._ He reminded Ryou of Marik, a little, except for the complexion. Then there was a very pretty red head who liked plants, and a man who asked people riddles. Ryou sort of liked him, and got the feeling that if he hadn't been a criminal, he and Yugi would have gotten on fantastically. There were a few less odd (which wasn't saying much) people, like the short man who liked birds, or the man who looked like a crocodile(which had vaguely reminded him of Ammit the Devourer- not the best sign, perhaps), and then there was the very stick like man who yelled about fear all the time.

So, Ryou kept his head down, and really didn't get noticed- just like school- what a novel idea, that an Insane Asylum was like school. They let him go without restraints, and after a week or two they even took him off medication. He was just getting back to feeling normal enough to wonder if his father had noticed his absence(probably not), when he had the oddest visit.

A man in a black cape and mask came by one night.

There was quite a ruckus when he walked by, and all the other patients yelled rudely. Ryou just stared, which wasn't polite either, but in comparison to the other reactions, it wasn't that bad.

When the man stopped at his cell, Ryou tilted his head and frowned.

"Why are they all yelling at you?" He asked as politely as he could.

The man gave him an odd look- quite a feat really, since his mask covered most of his face. "You don't remember." He muttered quietly.

_Oh, was he the one who got Koe, then? And all these other criminals too? How strange, for one man to do this._

"Do you work for the police?" He wondered aloud, genuine curiosity in his voice.

The man snorted. "They sometimes work with me- when I'm not their most wanted."

A ripple of amusement that was _not_ his own rippled through him, and Koe finally appeared, after weeks of silence.

_Tell him he is an admirable opponent._ Ryou managed not to shiver at the cold voice.

He paused, unsure of wether he should deliver the message. The man might tell his doctors, who would in turn find that he _did_ know about his other self, but . . . it was favorable to being forcefully 'kicked out' of his body, so Koe could tell the man himself.

He took a deep breath and relayed the message.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Koe says you are an admirable opponent." The young man suddenly looked very sad as he said this.

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he looked over this odd young man.

_He seemed not to know what was going on a second ago, but now he's talking about 'Koe.' _He paused a moment, searching for a meaning to the word. _'Voice,' in Japanese. So, he does know about his other personality . . . just not what happened while he was out._ He felt his lips purse in annoyance. If the boy would just cooperate with the doctors, he could be out of here much more quickly.

_It's almost like Ventriloquist. Weaker, essentially good original personality, stronger, insane and power bent other side. The only difference is that this boy has no way to 'focus' his other personality, so when he takes over, the boy doesn't know what's going on._

The young man suddenly winced, and added. "Also, he says next time, he doesn't intend to lose." Deep brown eyes fell to the floor.

"Please, I don't mean you any trouble, and I am sorry if he- I hurt you in any way. If you could just let me go, all would be well."

Bruce wanted to. He really wanted to. This wasn't some act, the boy was polite, and thoughtful, and much too nice to be here, but- "I can't just let you go. You need to be cured. If you cooperated with the doctors here, they could help you."

The boy's smile was bitter. "You don't understand. Koe won't leave me . . . I'm his 'landlord,' he needs my body. The only thing keeping him in check before was Yu-" And suddenly the boy's innocent demeanor changed, and a maniacal grin spread over his pale features.

"Now, now, Yadounushi, you're saying too much." The boy's eyes narrowed with a ferocity that rivaled any Batman had ever faced. "You may have defeated me once, Koumori, but no one can beat the Touzoko-Ou at his own game twice." A laugh that sent shivers down his spine emerged from the young man's lips. "Until we meet again."

The pale body shivered, and the boy's hand began rubbing at his temples. "Nani- oh . . . sorry. He does that sometimes." The young man bowed without meeting his eyes. "Please forgive me, Koumori-san."

Batman was gone before the youth looked up- it was his habit as the caped crusader to exit before conversations became too involved. Besides, he needed to have a word with the boy's psychologist.

Also, he was going to drag out his Japanese-English dictionary. Errors in these small clues would Not be acceptable.

_Just who is this 'Ryou Bakura?'_

_And why is he in Gotham?_

The End-

Maybe . . .

A/N: So, did you like? If so, there's this thing called a 'review,' just look down there, and start typing. It's really easy. X3

I don't know if I'll continue this any time soon, I just wanted to get it out of my head before I explode from plot bunny overload. I have a possible plan for the future of this story, but, as I said before, don't expect anything anytime soon.

Most of you probably know these words already, but just in case, I have a key:

Ammit(the devourer): In Egyptian lore, a part crocodile, part lion, part hippo that ate the souls that did not pass the weighing test on the scales of justice in the afterlife

Koe: voice- what Ryou calls Yami Bakura

Koumori: bat- Koumori-san would be Mr Bat

Mou Hitori no Yugi: the other Yugi- what everyone calls Yami Yugi

Nani: What

Touzoku: theif, robber- the 'Ou' added to the end translates as king(sort of like Yugi-_Ou_ means Game _King_ or the more common, King of Games)

Yadounushi: landlord- what Yami Bakura calls Ryou

Also, if this inspires you, feel free to borrow this as a starting point. The fact that I have posted this means I am open to sharing. Just tell me- mostly because I would love to read another Batman/Yugioh crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Wasn't really expecting to get hit with inspiration . . . but, I was listening to Leather Pants by LK, and . . . this sort of just attacked me. So, warning, Marik will be in this chapter, and it might not be quite as serious as the last one. Heh, heh.(still sticking to cannon Marik though, don't worry, it won't be _that_ crazy)

Also, I've never been to an insane asylum for criminals, so some of the details might not be accurate.(like you really care)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Batman- and any TAS references you see are not your imagination or an accident.

Bruce stood in the Batcave, examining his computer screen.

Ryou Bakura, seventeen years old, citizen of Japan. His father was an archeologist who- if one were to check school records and compare them to work schedules- left his son home alone frequently. His mother and younger sister had died when he was younger in a car wreck. He had been transferred from school to school frequently, and a long list of odd disasters followed him wherever he went.

It was definitely enough to drive a boy crazy, and the fact that so many of his classmates had suddenly gone into comas . . . was suspicious at best.

_And then when he got to Domino City, it got worse._

Not that anything could be linked to him- but there had to be some connection with at least of few of the odd occurrences after his previous history. Kidnappings, more comas, reports of monsters being sighted, mass destruction of public property, the list went on and on. And on.

_Domino City could really use a hero . . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Please, I need to see him! I'm very worried, he's been missing for weeks!"

The secretary at Arkham Insane Asylum raised an eyebrow. "And, what is his relation to you Mr . . ."

"Ishtar, Marik Ishtar. We're cousins."

"Cousins."

"Yes, now please, everyone's been very worried since he went missing, and when I heard that he could be here, I came immediately- if you don't believe me you can ask him yourself, but I really need to see him, please, to know he's alright."

The secretary stared at him for another moment, then sighed. "I'll be right back."

Marik gave her his best smile. "Thank you!" He called after her, trying not to smirk- the guards were still watching after all.

When he had gotten Bakura's message via Duel Monster, he had been a little surprised. Sure, they had worked together- when he was trying to go after the Pharaoh- but now that he wasn't interested in that anymore, what could the Spirit of the Ring possibly want?

The secretary soon returned and gave him an odd look. "He says . . . that he would like to see you. His doctors have approved him for visitors, so you can go in. One of the guards will escort you."

Malik nodded. "Thank you-" he glanced at her name tag, "- Florence. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Your welcome, Mister Ishtar."

Marik followed he guard quietly, ignoring the many rooms they passed. There were cries, screams of pain, and various expletives that kept the noise at a steady moan. It rather reminded Marik of a certain duel he had been a part of with the constant wind and dialogue of the Yugi-tachi. They reached the end of the hall, and Marik couldn't help but smirk slightly at the familiar face. He could tell through the glass that Ryou was in control right now- Yami no Bakura was apparently trying to keep a low profile here. Ryou lit up when he saw Marik- probably not a good sign. He must be pretty desperate for a familiar face if he was glad to see someone who had used him as a pawn in the past. Really, he would much rather deal with the thief. At least they had an understanding.

He glanced over at the guard. "Do you mind if I go in? Please, I'll be fine, I just want to talk with him privately."

The guard eyed him for a moment, then shrugged. "Fine, but I'm staying right here."

Marik nodded politely, as the large man unlocked the door.

Marik stepped in and smiled brightly- mostly for the benefit of the listening guard. "Itoko-chan! I've missed you so much!"

Ryou looked puzzled for a half-second, but quickly caught on. Apparently, RPG games were a great help when it came to honing acting skills.

"Cousin? How did you- I don't mean to be rude," By this time the guard was back outside, eyeing them critically through the glass. "But what are you doing here?"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I'm doing? Visiting my little cousin who always manages to get himself into more trouble than anyone could imagine."

"Yes, but how did you find me?"

Marik managed not to roll his eyes. _He's just as clueless as before._ "A mutual friend sent me a message." He held up a card.

Ryou gasped. "Dark Necrofear! I was so worried- I thought I lost her here-" He paused, then looked suddenly very pale.

"Koe . . . he sent it. So, you came here for him?"

_Koe? He calls the spirit 'voice?' Why?_ Mentally shrugging, Marik snorted rudely. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? Leave my poor _cousin_ stuck in a mental hospital, in America of all places? How did you get here anyway? Get on the wrong plane while visiting Uncle Bakura?"

Ryou looked a little sick. "Uh, well, it's . . . a long story, and I'm really not sure how most of it-" but the boy was cut off by a flash of golden light, and all of a sudden, the boy didn't look quite so innocent anymore.

"I came here for _game_ supplies. I heard there was a good _shop_ here that I could get things from, but I had some . . . unexpected problems. Some kuso no koumori took me by surprise, and I ended up here. His ba and ha are strong."

The spirit of the ring's eyes narrowed, and he glanced up at the top left corner of the room. Marik followed his gaze. _So, that's where the camera is. And since he's still not speaking plainly, I can assume that there _is_ an audio recording. Lovely. _

"How long do you have to stay here? I know you're not crazy-"_ at least Ryou isn't, only a part lie,_ "-so, when will they _let_ you out?" _When do you want to break out?_

"Hopefully soon." The spirit gave him a Ryou-esque smile. "It's been so good to see you Marik-kun."

Marik smiled innocently back and pulled his 'cousin' into an embrace.

"I can have you out by tomorrow night," he whispered. "Be ready, _Koe._" The spirit stiffened slightly at the name, then relaxed and pulled back.

"Please visit me again soon, cousin."

"Don't worry Itoko-chan. I'll be nearby."

End-

Dewa mata

A/N:

Ba- Egyptian, sort of a part of the soul, although they had really complex beliefs when it came to that. In Yugioh, it's what they used in the past to summon.

Ha- Egyptian for body (so, basically, he was saying 'his spirit and body are strong')

Itoko- Japanese for cousin. Marik's not Japanese, but he obviously knows the language, and since Ryou is from there . . . Also, chan is an honorific(usually used for girls)

Uncle Bakura: If Ryou and Marik were cousins, then Mr Bakura would be his uncle, therefore, 'Uncle Bakura'


End file.
